


Little Prince

by 1000trillionpercent



Category: Call Me By Your Name (2017) RPF
Genre: Animal Play, Blow Jobs, Breathplay, Choking, Collars, Dom/sub, Dry Humping, Established Relationship, Facial, Hand Jobs, Leashes, Leg Humping, M/M, Master/Pet, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Puppy Play, Puppy!Timmy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-15
Updated: 2018-06-15
Packaged: 2019-05-23 12:18:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,348
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14934143
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/1000trillionpercent/pseuds/1000trillionpercent
Summary: Seeing the boy, his delicate little puppy, pupils blown out with desire and eyes foggy, was almost more than Armie could handle. He was so eager, strung out nearly as far as he could go. A mix of a whine and a growl leaves Timothée, and Armie can’t help but smile. “Do you need help?”





	Little Prince

**Author's Note:**

> [Grey deserves credit for making this readable lol](https://archiveofourown.org/users/memeicorn)
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> [ This](https://cdn.discordapp.com/attachments/425387677194387458/441952550804258825/honey-puppy-set.png) is the puppy equipment i had in mind, but honestly i dont go into detail over it so its up to interpretation

This was a task a thousand times more difficult in practice than in theory. By now, there was no hope of stopping each frustrated whine that involuntarily slipped past Timothée's lips. There was a strict no-hands order because ‘ _puppies don’t have hands baby_ ’, and that made this monumentally more difficult than it needed to be. He regrets being the one who even brought this idea up.

 

His hands rested uselessly at either side of Armie’s leg. Occasionally they were tented up, used to brace his weight as his hips struggled to angle into a new position. Short nails latched onto and scraped down the matte black leather of the chair where Armie was sitting, but none of this provided any practical assistance to him. He’d wanted more than anything to be able to just hug the bend of Armie’s knee while he did this work, but this wasn’t exactly his place to call the shots.

 

He’s finally found an angle where his cock could be trapped between Armie’s shin and the near-concave curve of his abdomen. The gentlest sigh of relief left him as he slowly rocked his hips against the blond’s leg. It wasn't exactly ideal, but it was more than some deliverance after what felt like a millennium of teasing and then being forced to go about this without any help of his own. He chances a glance up to Armie and sees the older male is entirely focused on his phone. Wagering a guess, based on the older male’s expression, he’s probably reading through his mentions on Twitter.

 

The younger male lets out a soft huff. He’s entirely too wound up, and being ignored as he’s trying to make all of this end isn’t exactly helping. He lowers his head down, nuzzling his cheekbone into Armie’s inner thigh, the movement just barely shifting the hem of his knee-length shorts. Timothée stayed there, resting his forehead against the cool leather of the seat as he continued rutting himself against the limb. He had to move in slow, barely-there movements for risk of losing his positioning and having to fight to find the proper angle again, and it was absolute torture.

 

It took everything in him not to whine endlessly until he got his way. Really, it was harder not to speak at all. He perks up a little when he feels a hand in his hair, lazily stroking and yet expertly ensuring not to disrupt the headband buried under the mess of curls. He raises his head, and Armie's hand moves down. His knuckles caress Timmy's jaw, thumb rubbing circles at the younger male’s prominent cheekbone.

 

“What's the matter, baby?” Armie questions, thumb moving down and pressing itself between Timmy's lips. The brunette’s tongue lolls out obediently and laps at the digit. Armie’s fighting his own composure as he’s feeling the younger male's cock twitch and throb against his leg. Seeing the boy, his delicate little puppy, pupils blown out with desire and eyes foggy, was almost more than Armie could handle. He was so eager, strung out nearly as far as he could go. A mix of a whine and a growl leaves Timothée, and Armie can’t help but smile. “Do you need help?”

 

His whine is higher pitched, needier than any that came before it, and he presses his straining erection harder against Armie’s leg. The blond’s free hand moves, rolling the leash around his hand a few times until there's barely a foot of space between his hand and the hook attached to the brunette’s collar. He offers no warning before he’s jerking the leash up, and the choked noise Timothée gives makes his cock twitch.

 

“My good boy, you can do this by yourself, I know you can.”

 

If he couldn’t feel the way Timmy’s hips stuttered, the faint sound that slipped past the younger’s parted lips was a definitive eager approval at the prospect of receiving praise.

 

His full frame is surged up automatically; the spine that’s usually hunched over itself to make him appear as small as possible is now stretched fully upwards. Armie traces each delicate curve and indent of the younger’s ribs with his eyes. Timothée's arms raise, instinctual, as the collar maintains its insistent pressure against his windpipe. His arms hang uselessly in front of him, fingers twisting restlessly as he fights that survival instinct to claw and tug at the collar until he’s given even a millimeter more space to breathe. Armie rewards the behavior by wrapping the leash around his hand another time, pulling the collar up tighter. In response, his eyes are rolling back and shutting as his head hangs limply and the sensation overtakes him.

 

Timothée struggles to find his bearings again, lightheaded and fighting with his hips to capture his cock in place against Armie’s shin once more. It takes several seconds, but he manages it and his movement is more frantic and rushed than before. The pressure on his throat is harsh, and he fights the desire to cough. He tucks his feet in closer to his body, angling them so that the heel of his foot is nudging against the plug of his tail on his downward movement.

 

He’s devolved into a mess of soft moans and shaking limbs as he’s reached his limit. Armie strokes the pad of his thumb along Timothée's jawline and holds back a laugh as Timmy looks up at him like a starving animal receiving food for the first time. Big, adorable, innocent eyes are begging as much as they humanly can, and Armie laments he can’t admire this expression every second of his life.

 

Timothée’s mouth falls open. Armie can hear the hesitance and want to use his voice, but all that comes out is a mixture of breathy groans and high-pitched whines. Armie recognized exactly what he wanted.

 

“You can cum, baby.”

 

Timothée let out a near-exasperated huff as his head ducked down, nuzzling against Armie’s thigh once again. Armie counted three more frantic rocks against his shin before a shaky sigh left Timmy's lips and his body tensed up. The older male ran a gentle hand through the wild mop of brunette ringlets and unraveled his hand in the leash. He cleared his throat several times between pants, an occasional weak cough following afterward. Armie winced and shifted a hand down to the irritated skin, massaging it softly in apology.

 

“Good boy,” Timmy perked up at the words, eyes shut blissfully and a lazy smile stretched across his face. A content hum leaves him, and he rests his chin on Armie’s knee, boneless relaxed body nuzzling as close as possible to the heat of the older male’s frame. Armie traces soothing circles on the irritated strip of skin on his neck, and he weighs the options of what to do next.

 

Before he’s able to expend any critical thought, Timmy's hands are pulling back the waistband of Armie’s shorts and fishing out his strained, neglected cock from the confines. Armie lets out a laugh, more of shock than anything, as Timothée gently strokes the length. The older male pauses for a beat before he leans back in his seat and spreads his knees apart, offering just enough room for Timothée to slot himself right between Armie’s thighs. His head ducks low, tongue tracing the underside of Armie’s cock as his hand continues its steady rhythm.

 

When the brunette looks up and locks eyes with Armie, he’s almost embarrassed to feel his cock twitch. Timmy, however, seems to find that more than entertaining as a smile stretches across his parted lips.

 

“Brat.” Armie’s voice is just above a whisper, and Timmy offers back an exhale of a laugh.

 

It’s only a few minutes of the younger male's insistent tongue and languid strokes before Armie’s falling over the edge, cum painting Timothée's cheek and the soft auburn curls. He smiles, pleased with himself, and he places a wet kiss to Armie’s cock before he’s sitting back on his heels and watching the older male try to catch his breath.

 

“Let’s get you cleaned up.”

**Author's Note:**

> Lemmie know what u thought in that comment section nd leave a kudo while ur down there~
> 
>  
> 
> [Follow me on tumblr & send requests](http://1000trillionpercent.tumblr.com)
> 
> [ Check out my Armie/Timothee playlist](https://open.spotify.com/user/crankyplier/playlist/24FIjvvBzOjRIwUw6r3WsB?si=zuccoboUSei9jd95Ud4c1Q)


End file.
